1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interior rearview mirror for vehicles, in particular, motor vehicles, comprising a mirror base which is enclosed by a covering which is positioned in a receiving opening of a cover provided in the vehicle, and comprising a holding part on which the mirror base is secured by being snap-connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such interior rearview mirrors are screwed with their mirror base onto a holding plate which is fastened on the windshield of the vehicle. The mirror base which is surrounded by a sleeve projects in this connection into a slot opening on the edge of the cover which is provided on the vehicle roof. Often, the mirror base with its sleeve is not properly aligned relative to the cover so that a non-uniform gap is formed between the sleeve and the edge of the cover.
It is an object of the present invention to configure the interior rearview mirror according to the invention such that the mirror base, after mounting, is aligned properly relative to the cover.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the mirror base is embodied to be adjustable relative to the holding part.
As a result of the adjustability of the mirror base relative to the holding part in accordance with the invention, it is possible in a simple way to align the interior rearview mirror such that between the mirror base or its covering and the edge of the receiving opening of the cover a gap of uniform width remains.